User blog:Drayco90/October 2013 Monthly News Blog
For the Month of October in the year 2013. News Wiki News * Don't forget to check out the new policy change proposals regarding the reservation of battles. You can see the full proposal here at Leo's Update to Battle Reservation Policy: Expiration Dates blog. World News * In the United States of America, protests from the Republican party against the policies of the Democrats have lead to a country wide shut-down of numerous government facilities and services. * The Russian Embassy in Tripoli was attacked by Libyan gunmen. No Russian casualties were reported, but two Libyans were killed, and an unspecified number of people have been evacuated from the facility. This follows another shooting at the Benghazi-based US Embassy last year, and the discovery of a car-bomb outside the Italian Embassy. * 42 Chinese people have died. Hundreds are being rushed to hospitals for injuries. What is to be blamed for these casualties? Giant fucking hornets. A particularly venomous breed of wasp, the Asian Giant Hornet, has torn through China’s Shaanxi province: Ankang, Hanzhong and Shangluo, dealing obscene amounts of damage as they progress. Pop-Culture News * Famous author Tom Clancy, best known for works such as The Hunt for Red October and The Sum of All Fears, has past away this week, at the age of 66. Clancy passes a legacy of numerous best-selling novels and works to his sons, who many belief have been writing under his ghost name for the past few years. * ABC has debuted the new show, Agents of SHIELD, to record-breaking debut ratings. Taking place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, following the story of Agent Phil Coulson and his hit team, headed by Joss Whedon, SHIELD features numerous cameos and references to other events in the MCU, including characters such as Samuel L. Jackson's Nick Fury. Birthday Shout-Outs Born in October? Let us know in the comments below and we'll make sure the Wiki remembers. Like a creepy always watching machine that wishes to give you virtual cakes. *HaydenStudios will turn 17 on October 19th. *Lucas the Great will be 23 on the 20th of October. *This motherfucker will be 21 on the the 21st of October. Battle of the Month * Chose up to three battles published during July to nominate for your Battle of the Month. Once we have four candidates or it's clear that there's only going to be less than that, we'll open up voting. * Last month's winner: Hellboy vs. John Constantine Rematch by Bulls12345. I apologize for the lack of any voting last month, only one battle actually had the requisite number of nominations. Nominees * Perseus vs. Jason by El Amaterasu * Jack Sparrow vs. Zorro (Campellverse) by JWarrior89 * Matilda of Canossa vs. Boudica by Utter Noob * IRA vs. Zapatista Army by SPARTAN 119 Deadliest Halloween If there's one thing October is all about, it's Halloween. Dressing up in stupid costumes, trolling your friends and random strangers, bumming food off people and throwing toilet paper in trees and shit. Also, summoning Satan to bless us with his dark arts or something. I dunno. Point is, what are you guys doing for Halloween this year? Any plans to dress up? What characters are you going trick-or-treating as? Maybe even post some pictures of your costume, assuming you're comfortable enough to be willing to do so? Just thought this would be a neat idea for the month. And there it is; another month of fan-fiction fight scenes down. Until next time, stay classy Deadliest Fiction. Category:Blog posts